dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
V
V''' (ビー) also known as '''Vevegeta (ベベジータ) or more preferably called Mega Vegeta Black (メガー ベゲッター ブラック; Megā Bejīta Burakku) by other characters except Vegeta whom calls him Mega Vegito Black (ベジット ブラック; Megā Bejitto Burakku), is a fusion born of the union between Vegeta Black (Android 9 in Vegeta's body) and Vegito Black (Brainwashed Piccolo in Vegito's body) through the Potara earrings. He is a minor villain to Dragon Ball Advanced. Overview Appearance Vevegeta wears Vegito Black's outfit under Vegeta Black's armour, and also has the red sash around his waist. He has single, yet long bang down his face, and his hair is the same colour as Super Saiyan Rosé, and has yellow eyebrow while having light grey irises (pink when his aura is up). He also seems slightly bulkier, but lack's Vegeta's widow peak. His still facial structures resemble Vegeta's. Personality Vevegeta is often very sarcastic and insulting to others, and shown to be very wise and strategic in battle, devising plans, and finding weaknesses. He can be very cold, and has a complete disregard for humanity. Unlike Vegeta Black; Vevegeta does use honorific such as sama when referring to Goku Black. During his battle against Salsa as result of Vegeta Black's Machine Soul technically being a fake soul; Piccolo's soul began taking more and more over and as result he began acting more like Piccolo. Biography During V's first creation; he battles against the Time Patrol and destroyed by Gogenks, but in his second creation he battles against Salsa. He is able trade blows with him better than Gogitan could and displays memories and power his fusees obtain from their respective fusions as he has seemingly doing much better than expected. During the battle V begins to act rather strangely as he is not as brutal or sarcastic as he was before. V battle against him and gains new power through out the battle and proceeds to battle against and even unlocks Ultra Instinct -Sign-. However, he is unable to defeat Salsa with Raw Power and eventually awakens the completed Ultra Instinct and further continues into his Final Form. He eventually sacrifices himself to use Red Raw Explosion against Salsa. Power V's power in his first appearance exceeded that of even Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta's and required Super Saiyan Blue Future Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta to fuse into Gogenks to defeat him. However, in his second appearance - although he was able to knock away Salsa with a surprise attack in his "base" form; he was still knocked away with ease with just a few kicks. However, in his second appearance his power far exceeded that of Vegito God's Super Saiyan Rosé form. He was able to trade blows with Salsa in his "base" form, but was ultimately overpowered when Salsa entered his Super Demon Devil form. Techniques *Ki Sense - Ability to sense Ki *Ki Blast - Basic form of Ki *Godly ki - V possesses huge amount of godly ki **Godly ki sense *Flight - The Ability to fly with ki. *Time Paradox Immunity *Black Galick Gun **Super Black Galick Gun *Black Final Kamehameha **Super Black Final Kamehameha **Black Final Galick Kamehameha - Combination of Black Final Kamehameha, and Super Black Galick Gun. ***Full Power BF Galick Kamehameha - A more powerful version of Black Final Galick Kamehameha used in his Full Power form. ***Instinct BF Galick Kamehameha - A stronger variation used in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. *Special Beam Cannon *Machine Soul - Vevegeta retains Vegeta Black's Machine soul, however, since Piccolo's soul is natural soul and not a fake soul - Vegeta Black's personality began to fade from V during his battle with Salsa until he became more like Piccolo. *Power Elbow - An Elbow strike delivered by moving the elbow at speeds of mach 19 *15m Powerbomb - Based on the Thunder Fire Powerbomb *Regeneration - Thanks to the eternal dragon: Mr. Poko Poko; He can regenerate as long as there still is a piece of him in the world. *Instant Transmission *Furious Assault - First V back-fist punches his opponent in the face before kicking his opponent twice in head followed by a double axe handle to chest, and then finish the rush attack with by grabbing his opponent by the face and smashing them into the ground. *Magic **Magic Materialisation - V is capable using Piccolo's Magic Materialisation ability and used it to restore his pants after his lower half, right side of his torso, and some of his head was destroyed by Salsa's Scorching Hell Blast. He later used it again to create some new gloves after his right glove was destroyed and disposed of his left glove. *Super God Fist *Ultra Instincts **Instinct Roar - While in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form; V roars at his opponent and manages to blast his opponent away with kiai. *Silver Dragon Flash *Red Raw Explosion - V focuses all the power in his final form to a single point in his body and causes his veins the glow red as his body becomes heavy by the second. He than use Instant Transmission to teleport in front of his target and than proceeds to release his ki and giant explosion. Forms and Transformations Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé As stated by Old Kai; when you fuse while transformed you can never power down as both fusees with respectively Future Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Rosé. Now his permanent base form; Vevegeta retains the form, however he still receives the strains, but because he is in Conton City he is not concerned by a shorten lifespan. After making a wish to Face; the strain was removed, and his lifespan was restored to normal. Piccolo's Control During his battle against Salsa; since V was in a location where time moved correctly - V began to slowly take on Piccolo's persona while Vegeta Black's personality faded from existence. While in this state; he loses 2% of his power and his stamina consumption decreases as his armour is destroyed. Quake of Fury After Salsa trick V into dodge his Giant Rock Throw so that it would hit Gohan; V rage reaches it exploding point. He is able to overpower Salsa in this form and nearly reverts to his brutal ways before regaining some of his senses. Full Power In her haste; Chronoa used Face in order to give V the combined power of Vegeta Black's Super Saiyan Rosé forms and Vegito Black's Future Super Saiyan Red-Eyed form. While in this form; his skin tone becomes lighter while his hair becomes spikier and gains a red-white aura. Ultra Instinct -Sign- After being told that he could access Vegeta Black's Ultra Instinct form. V was able to access it by remembering Vegeta Black's experience with it and how his mind was during it. While in this state; his eyes become a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and his bang slightly curls while his becomes spikier and gains purple and pink aura. Raw Power Although Raw Power is a Namekian-only form; V is able to use due to Chronoa using Face in order to make Vegito Black able to use it. While in this form; the hair spikes near his bang curls forward while the rest of his hair becomes slightly loose as each spike points in different directions and his bang becomes slightly shorter. He gains the lines under his eyes and red sclera. Ultra Instinct V was able to master Ultra Instinct after powering down from his Raw Power form and as result his hair, irises, and eyebrows become silver colour after the "shell" crumbles away. While in this state; he was able to overpower most of Salsa's attacks and the aura acted as a barrier from the hell-fire. Final Form After stating that he won't be able to destroy him while his Hell-Fire still cloaks him despite being able to critically wounding him now; he combines Raw Power with Ultra Instinct and takes his power to whole new level. However, as result of both powers ricochet effects - his body begins to feel a heavy toll as his veins bulge slightly. Battles *Vevegeta (Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Base), Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Base), Piccolo, Yamcha (But's Grimoire), Pend (Great Terror), & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Blue) *Vevegeta (Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Gogeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Blue), Pend (Great Terror), Piccolo, & Yamcha (But's Grimoire) *Vevegeta (Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé) vs Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) *V (Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Gogenks (Super Saiyan Blue) *V (Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé/Quake of Fury) vs. Salsa (Demon Devil) Trivia *Vevegeta is the second villain to be created by use of Potara Fusion. **However; V is the first villain created by the use of Potara Fusion to become a Hero *Vevegeta's fusion is initiated in two different ways in terms of his fusees wearing the earrings. The first to he was created as Vegeta Black wore the earring on his left ear while Vegito Black wore his on his right ear while the second and final time was created as Vegeta Black wore the earring on his opposite ear. *V's sacrifice mirrors both Vegeta's Final Explosion and Piccolo's Sacrifice to Gohan. Category:Saiyans Category:Fusions Category:Potara Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Potara Fusions Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who can use Ultra Instinct Category:Dead Characters